Sin Respuestas
by Luciel-San
Summary: Cada día que pasaba en ese mundo, la rompía aun más de lo que ya estaba./'—Gajeel, ¿Por qué no pudiste dejarme morir a tu lado? ¿Por qué tuviste que protegerme—' Su mano temblaba aún al recordar ese tiempo '—¿Por qué... Por qué nos acercamos sólo para terminar así'/ [GaLe\/Gajevy]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía.

**Nota**:_ Este One-Shot va dedicado a mi amigo Diego que me obligó a escribirlo a las 12 AM en mi país._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Sin Respuestas<em>**

Aún afuera, en las calles de Crocus, se oían los rugidos de aquellas bestias salvajes que amenazaban la ciudad en medio de la noche, los dragones; y no sólo ellos, también se oían los gritos de los ciudadanos, magos e incluso miembros de la armada real y el consejo mágico junto con el derrumbe de los edificios por doquier. El olor a sangre que emanaba cada rincón de la ciudad aún seguía presente. Los edificios, las calles y las ruinas de aquellos a los que se le llamaban 'Hogar', estaban teñidos de un rojo carmesí y el olor metálico que emanaba.

En medio de esta masacre, sentada entre en una esquina de las ruinas de varios edificios, se encontraba una pequeña chica peliazul en medio de la noche. Sus heridas no eran de gran gravedad, pero al verla podrías decir que ha sufrido una gran daño, tanto mental como físicamente.

Con sólo una vela iluminando el pequeño lugar que ocupaba, la maga-la cual respondía al nombre de Levy McGarden- escribía en una hoja gastada de papel con sólo una gran capucha malgastada que cubría el cuerpo de la peliazul. Su mano, aún temblorosa por los recuerdos que la amenazaban, escribía en aquellos pedazos de papel.

_'Hey, Lu-chan,_

_¿Recuerdas en ese tiempo, durante Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, en el que estábamos tan seguros de que ganaríamos? El último día fue una batalla violenta ¿Lo recuerdas Lu-chan?__Ese día, estábamos tan animados y positivos'_

Una lágrima traicionera escapo del ojo derecho de la McGraden mientras escribía.

_'Entonces, el 7 de Julio... Perdimos ante el destino. Todo... Paso muy rápido... Muerte... Muerte... Y... Y... Y más muerte. Todos aquellos a los que queríamos, nuestros amigos, nuestra familia... Todos ellos... Están muertos... Incluso aquel al que amaba'_

Levy se detuvo, ella ya no podía escribir más. El recuerdo era demasiado doloroso, en especial si ella había estado en ese mismo momento.

* * *

><p><em>Ella había ayudado a Lucy a atravesar la puerta de Eclipse, e incluso estuvo presente ante el sacrificio de Natsu, justo cuando el se había puesto en su lugar ante las garras de uno de los dragones sólo para que Lucy volviera al pasado y cambiara lo que ahora era su presente. El recuerdo, por más reciente o viejo que fuera, seguirá plantado en su mente por siempre, en especial en la mente de la Heartfilia, pues ella sabía que su amiga tenía fuertes sentimientos por el Dragon Slayer de fuego y verlo sacrificarse frente a ella pudo haberla hecho sentir peor.<em>

_Levy atravesaba las calles llenas de destrucción, sangre y cuerpos de seres humanos. La peliazul trataba de ignorar con toda su mente el olor de la sustancia carmesí y los cuerpos que la rodeaban, pero ella jamás se dio cuenta de la cola de un dragón que se dirigía en su dirección._

_'—¡ENANA!—' Levy giró la cabeza a su derecha viendo como Gajeel venía corriendo hacia ella a una gran velocidad._

_'—¿Ga—' Ni siquiera pudo terminar, todo pasó demasiado rápido, tanto que su cerebro no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían observado. _

_Gajeel la había empujado del camino justamente cuando la cola de uno de los dragones lo golpeó con una inmensa fuerza enviándolo a una de las ruinas de lo que antes era un edificio. El impacto fue tan inmenso que una gran parte de lo que era la pared se derrumbó y lo que Levy pudo observar desde la distancia la tenía aterrada. Sangre. Una gran mancha de sangre había salido de la espalda de Gajeel y se estaba formando un charco carmesí debajo de este._

_'—¡GAJEEL!—' Levy corrió con toda la fuerza que tenía. Ella estaba cansada y sus heridas le dolían, pero en una situación así, no podía detenerse. Cuando estaba justo en frente de Gajeel, tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas al ver su estado. Tenía arañazos y mordidas por todas partes de cuerpo y una cortada profunda en el pecho izquierdo y en su pierna derecha, ambas algo recientes, por lo que Gajeel estaba perdiendo mucha sangre... Y a una gran velocidad._

_'—N-no te preocupes Gajeel, es-estarás bien—' Levy trató de sonar segura, pero parecía como si ella estuviese tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Gajeel abrió pesadamente sus ojos y miró a la maga frente a él. '—S-sólo llamaré a W-Wendy y ella te-'_

_'—Wendy... Ella... Esta muerta—'Dijo el dragon slayer de hierro pesadamente, la noticia tomando por sorpresa a la maga de escritura sólida '—Todos... Erza... Mirajane... Laxus... Hasta el maestro... Todos ellos... Están... Muertos... Sólo... Quedas tu... Y la coneja.'_

_La noticia la dejo tan sorprendida que tuvo que aguantarse aquel sollozo que iba a escapar de su garganta.'—¿D-de que hablas? También quedas tu.'_

_Gajeel comenzó a toser, de su boca saliendo una enorme cantidad de sangre. '—No me queda... Mucho... Tiempo—' dijo, la dificultad de respirar notándose en sus palabras. Levy actuó rápidamente, se quitó la bandana en mal estado que traía puesta y le puso la tela en la herida de su pecho izquierdo._

_'—¡No! ¡No puedo perderte a ti también!—' Dijo mientras que lágrimas comenzaban a caer suavemente de sus ojos junto con unos fuertes sollozos '—¡No me puedes dejar sola! ¡No te puedo dejar ir! ¡Yo no-!'_

_Levy se detuvo y miró a Gajeel a los ojos. El puso su mano derecha delicadamente en su mejilla mientras sonreía ligeramente '—Lo siento enana... Pero no creo poder cumplir con eso—' tosió fuertemente dejando salir un hilo de sangre de su boca. _

_'—Y Gracias... Por todo... Levy—' su mano se deslizó suavemente hasta caer en el charco de sangre que se había formado a su alrededor. Levy toco su mejilla y luego estiró su mano hacia donde estaba Gajeel. Lo tocó, estaba frío, demasiado para su temperatura normal._

_'—Gajeel—__' sacudió su cuerpo levemente. No obtuvo respuesta. '—¡Gajeel!—' Dijo con la voz más alzada y zarandeando su cuerpo. Sin respuesta. '—¡GAJEEL!'— Gritó, dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, llorando con toda su fuerza."_

* * *

><p>Levy miró hacia el cielo nocturno, los dragones aún rondaban por el cielo estrellado. Cada día que pasaba en ese mundo, la rompía aun más de lo que ya estaba. Con su delicada mano, tomó la pluma otra vez y siguió escribiendo.<p>

_'Ese día mis esperanzas y mis sueños murieron contigo.'_

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer fuertemente de sus ojos.

_'Gajeel, ¿Por qué no pudiste dejarme morir a tu lado? ¿Por qué tuviste que protegerme?' Su mano temblaba aún al recordar ese tiempo '¿Por qué... Por qué nos acercamos sólo para terminar así?'_

Una vez más, Levy miró el cielo nocturno con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos fuertemente, como que esperando alguna señal, alguna prueba de que todo lo que pasó ese día hubiera sido una cruel mentira.

... _No hubo respuesta..._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Este fue mi primer fic Gajevy/GaLe para un amigo. Lo re-subí porque modifiqué algunas cosas y algunos errores. Además para avisar de que no se si haré la serie, aunque ya llevo algunas partes planeadas. Y muchas gracias a Nansteph14 que me ayudó con el título para la serie.**

**Merezco Reviews o algo xD?**

**Luciel-San~**


End file.
